Infraganti
by Luna Ballerina
Summary: Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryou) One-shot! Ryou había decidido tomar un semestre de estudios en el extranjero y desafortunadamente no puede llevar a Bakura con él. Ryou recibe una llamada de Yugi acerca de Bakura que lo obliga a regresar. ¿Qué está haciendo Bakura mientras su hikari no está? Contiene algo de Puzzleshipping (Yami Yugi/Yugi)


¡Hola a todos! Esta es la primera historia que publico en esta página. Espero que les guste.

_Información del fic:_

**Título:** Infraganti

**Autor:** Luna Ballerina

**Categoría:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Clasificación**: T

**Parejas:** Ryou/Bakura (Tendershipping) principalmente. Algo de Yami/Yugi (Puzzleshipping)

**Género:** Romance

Yu-Gi-Oh y sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**INFRAGANTI**

* * *

-¡Ladrón!- Una mujer de cabello canoso salió corriendo de su pequeña tienda. Las personas que iban caminando por la acera instantáneamente giraron sus miradas hacia ella.

-¡Alguien atrápelo!- Dijo la mujer. Pero era demasiado tarde. El criminal ya estaba fuera de vista.

-Seguramente fue el sujeto de las noticias- Murmuró uno de los peatones con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-Sí. Definitivamente sí- asintió un hombre rubio junto a él-Pero pensé que sólo atacaba de noche. Ésta es la primera vez que escucho que actúa en plena luz del día- Se encogió de hombros.

-Cierto-El primer hombre asintió-¿Me pregunto por qué habrá tomado el riesgo?

-Quizá ya notó que la policía nunca logra atraparlo. Creo que nunca lo harán, honestamente- El hombre rubio dijo.

-¡Umph! Llamaré a los oficiales- la dueña de la tienda se dio la vuelta y regresó a su negocio con cara de enfado.

...

_RIIING_

_RIIING_

Ryou gruñó y se reacomodó bajo las sábanas de su cama -Cinco minutos más . . . - murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

_RIIING_

_RIIING_

Esperen. Ese no era el despertador. Ryou abrió los ojos lentamente para observar los números color rojo del reloj junto a su cama.

2:03 a.m

¿Qué clase de persona le marcaba por teléfono a esta hora? ¿No sabían que mañana tenía clases y un examen muy importante?

Estaba a punto de ignorar la llamada cuando un nombre le vino a la mente _'Bakura'_. ¿Quién más sería tan desconsiderado como para llamarle a esta hora? Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y tomó su teléfono celular.

_RIIIN-_

-¿Hola?- respondió con voz adormilada.

-¡Ryou!

-¿Yugi?- Ryou se frotó el ojo izquierdo mientras suprimía un bostezo.

-Sí, soy yo. Um. Lo siento, ¿te desperté?- Yugi sonaba nervioso.

-Oh. No. Está bien, no te preocupes- negó con la cabeza y sonrió aunque Yugi no pudiera verlo -¿Ocurre algo? ¿Está todo bien en Japón?

Era extraño no estar en Domino. Hace pocos meses Ryou había decidido tomar un semestre en el extranjero y había sido aceptado en una escuela en América. Su padre dijo que se vería bien en su currículum y que era una oportunidad que no debería desaprovechar. Ryou decidió seguir el consejo de su padre. Lamentablemente . . . Bakura no podía acompañarlo. Era difícil mantenerse en contacto con él ya que Bakura no tenía ningún tipo de conocimiento acerca de tecnología por lo que usar el teléfono e internet quedaba descartado.

Y hablando de su yami, -¿Está bien Bakura?- presionó Ryou al no recibir respuesta de Yugi.

-Pues, um. Él es la razón por la que te llamé . . .

. . . Oh-oh. Justo lo que Ryou temía.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- Obviamente sabía que Bakura estaba bien. Su principal preocupación era la gente inocente que podría ser atacada por el malvado yami.

-¡Nadie está herido! ¡No te preocupes por eso!- dijo Yugi rápidamente.

- ¿Pero . . .?- Ryou entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirle Yugi?

-Pero . . . no sabemos dónde está- Yugi finalmente dijo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Atemu cree que-

-¿Dónde está Malik? Él dijo que se encargaría de vigilar a Bakura hasta que yo regresara- Ryou estaba furioso. El egipcio le había dicho que se ocuparía de Bakura mientras Ryou estaba ausente. En especial porque el yami no se estaba tomando nada bien que su hikari se hubiera ido por tanto tiempo.

-¿Malik . . .?- Yugi sonaba confundido -Creo que . . . Malik y Marik regresaron a Egipto unos cuantos días después de que partiste.

Claro, claro. _Por supuesto_. Claro que Malik y Marik le _aseguraron_ que cuidarían de Bakura. Marik era _amigo_ de Bakura -o por lo menos algo parecido- seguramente su yami le había pagado para que le mintiera a Ryou. Bakura odiaría tener una niñera y Marik odiaría ser una. Malik seguramente se había dejado convencer por su yami. ¡Ugh!

¿Cómo pudo pensar que un semestre en el extranjero era una buena idea? Bakura ahora podría estar en donde sea haciendo quién sabe qué cosas.

-Me voy de regreso hoy mismo. Tomaré el primer avión de vuelta.

-Pero qué hay de tus-

-No importa. Veré cómo puedo retomar mis estudios en Japón- Suspiró. Y ahí iba un semestre perdido -Por favor traten de encontrarlo, Yugi. Estaré ahí tan rápido como pueda.

-¡Claro!- Dijo Yugi con una voz alegre y optimista -Atemu y yo haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. No te preocupes, Ryou, estoy seguro de que lo encontraremos.

-Muchas gracias, Yugi. Te llamaré tan pronto como llegue a Domino, ¿De acuerdo?

-Seguro. Hasta pronto, Ryou.

-Hasta pronto.

Suspiró y puso nuevamente su teléfono sobre la cómoda junto a su cama.

-Bakura . . .- murmuró mientras masajeaba sus sienes. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño. Éste iba a ser un _laaargo_ día.

...

-¿Cómo lo tomó?- la voz grave de su yami le preguntó en cuanto Yugi colgó el teléfono.

-Viene de regreso a Domino- Yugi exhaló -Sonaba muy preocupado.

-Ese despreciable ladrón- Atemu se cruzó de brazos -Siempre dándole problemas a su hikari- Negó con la cabeza -No entiendo cómo es que Ryou lo soporta.

Yugi sonrió y se encogió de hombros -Yo opino que se complementan bien. Son dos mitades de uno mismo, después de todo.

-Quizás- Atemu dijo sin sonar del todo convencido-¿Le dijiste sobre los robos?

Yugi negó con la cabeza-Creo que Ryou tiene suficientes preocupaciones por lo pronto. Se lo diremos cuando regrese.

-Bien. Si piensas que eso es lo mejor, aibou, apoyaré tu decisión- Atemu asintió con la cabeza.

...

-No lo puedo creer- Ryou decía con el ceño fruncido mientras salía del aeropuerto de Domino. Finalmente, después de muchas horas de viaje, había logrado regresar.

-Voy a tener que retomar mis materias y mi padre se enfadará conmigo por haberme ido así . . .- Pensaba en voz alta mientras caminaba arrastrando su maleta de rueditas.

Había un hombre en la acera vendiendo diarios. Ryou se acercó.

-Disculpe,- Ryou dijo amablemente -Quisiera comprar uno. ¿Cuánto cuestan?

El vendedor lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Uh. Tú . . .

-¿Sucede algo?- Ryou parpadeó confundido.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza -N-no. Nada. Disculpe. Es sólo que se parece mucho a . . . no. No importa- le entrega el periódico -Aquí tiene. Son ciento veinte yenes.

-Tome. Muchas gracias- Ryou pagó por el diario y siguió caminando. Qué extraño vendedor. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

Mientras avanzaba se daba cuenta de que más y más personas lo miraban de manera extraña. Algunos con enojo, otros con miedo, otros con sorpresa . . . ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se detuvo un momento para inspeccionar su atuendo. Llevaba puestos unos jeans, un suéter color blanco y su sortija del milenio. Nada fuera de lo común. ¿Qué era lo que todos estaban mirando?

Se detuvo en una pequeña cafetería para comprar algo de beber y quizá un pastelillo antes de llegar a casa de Yugi. En cuanto abrió la puerta, todos los clientes que estaban ahí dejaron de conversar o comer para observarlo fijamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Disculpe- Llamó a la cajera con una voz tímida. Tanta atención lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Buen día, bienvenido a- La encargada se detuvo en seco y lo miró con esa misma y extraña expresión con la que todos en Domino lo estaban mirando ese día.

-¿Qué quiere?- Le preguntó la joven castaña rudamente.

-Um- Ryou parpadeó. No se esperaba esa reacción -Un té de menta, por favor.

-Aquí está. Váyase- La joven no tardó ni tres minutos en tener lista su orden.

-Ah . . . gracias- Dijo Ryou muy confundido tomando el vaso desechable. ¿Acaso la señorita le acababa de decir que se fuera?

-¿Cuánto es?

-Sólo váyase

-Pero-

-¡Váyase! O llamaré a la policía.

¿La . . . _**policía**_? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué había hecho para ofender así a esta chica? -De acuerdo. Ya me voy. Disculpe la molestia. Gracias por el té- Salió casi corriendo de la cafetería.

-Eso fue muy extraño- murmuró dándole un sorbo a su té mientras seguía caminando. En el otro brazo llevaba el diario que había comprado y arrastraba la maleta con su equipaje.

Decidió sentarse en una banca en el parque para disfrutar de su té tranquilamente. Acomodó su maleta junto a él y abrió el periódico para echar un vistazo a las noticias recientes.

Y entonces todo estaba claro. Entendía por qué todos lo estaban mirando como si fuera un bicho raro. Entendía por qué la encargada del café lo había corrido del lugar y por qué los padres se estaban llevando a sus hijos del parque en donde se encontraba ahora. Todos lo estaban confundiendo con-

-¡Bakura!- Exclamó Ryou con los ojos en llamas. Ahí. En primera plana se encontraba una clara fotografía en blanco y negro de su yami sonriendo maliciosamente. El titular decía: ¡EL FAMOSO LADRÓN DE DOMINO VUELVE A ATACAR!

-Bakura . . .- gruñó mientras apretaba fuertemente las páginas del periódico. Aparentemente su yami acababa de robar una enorme cantidad de dinero de uno de los bancos más grandes de Domino y la fotografía era de una cámara de seguridad. Su yami estaba mirando descaradamente directo a la cámara. Seguramente para burlarse de las autoridades. Y según el diario, ésta no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Oh no. Había una larga lista de robos y crímenes que se le atribuían.

-¡Agh! ¡No lo puedo creer!- Se puso de pie y fue directo a casa de Yugi.

...

-¡Yugi!- Ryou entró a la tienda de juegos abriendo las puertas de par en par y con el diario en su mano.

-¿Ryou?- Dijo Yugi con una expresión de sorpresa -Llegaste más pronto de lo que creí. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje de regreso?- sonrió.

Ryou simplemente alzó el periódico en su mano.

-Oh. Veo que ya lo notaste . . .

-Yugi, tenemos que encontrarlo. A-antes de que cause más problemas ¡O sea arrestado!- Ryou estaba en pánico. Caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la tienda.

-Calma, Ryou. Estuvimos revisando las noticias y Atemu cree tener una pista sobre cuál será el siguiente lugar en el que Bakura atacará.

Ryou lucía desconcertado. ¿Atemu y Yugi habían resulto el misterio tan rápido? Parecía un tanto ilógico . . .

-¿Una pista?- inclinó ligeramente la cabeza -¿Y cuál es? ¿A dónde irá Bakura?

-No estoy seguro. Atemu es quien lo sabe y no me ha comentado más al respecto . . .

-¿Dónde está Atemu ahora? ¿Me permitirías hablar con él, Yugi?

-Él fue a recoger un paquete con nueva mercancía. Mi abuelo nos dejó a cargo de la tienda unos días mientras él está en una conferencia.

-Ya veo . . . - Ryou mordió su labio inferior. ¿Cuánto tardaría el faraón en regresar? Ryou necesitaba encontrar a su yami lo antes posible.

Pareció que Yugi le leyó el pensamiento ya que dijo -Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Iremos a buscarlo esta noche, según lo que dijo Atemu. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí un rato? Sólo faltan unas cuantas horas para que anochezca . . .

-Sí. Muchas gracias, Yugi- Ryou sonrió tratando de que no se mostrara en su rostro la preocupación que le estaba revolviendo el estómago.

...

Fueron las horas más largas de su vida, pero finalmente había anochecido y Atemu había llevado a Yugi y a Ryou al lugar donde sospechaba que Bakura iría.

-¿Una panadería?- Ryou arqueó una ceja. Todos estaban vistiendo ropa ajustada negra de pies a cabeza, incluso llevaban puestos unos gorros negros para cubrir su cabello. Parecía que _ellos_ eran quienes estaban planeando un robo.

-Sí. Una panadería- murmuró Atemu. Estaban ocultos tras unos arbustos, esperando ver señales de Bakura.

-¿Pero por qué aquí, yami?- Preguntó Yugi.

-_Shhh_. Espera. Ya verás.

Y justo en ese momento Bakura llega caminando como si nada. Estaba vestido con ropa casual -nada parecido a lo que traían puesto los otros- y no se veía nervioso en absoluto. Logró abrir la puerta sin dificultad y entró a la panadería sin activar una sola alarma. Después de pocos minutos, Bakura ya estaba saliendo del establecimiento, con una bolsa de papel en sus manos. Ryou estaba boquiabierto. No cabía duda de que Bakura tenía un talento. Quizá no era un _buen_ talento, pero sin duda merecía ser llamado el rey de los ladrones.

-¡Bakura!- Ryou frunció el ceño, se quitó el gorro que llevaba en la cabeza y corrió hasta su yami antes de que éste pudiera huir.

-¿Hikari?- Bakura lo miró sorprendido. Sus ojos chocolate rojizo se posaron sobre Ryou-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Es peligroso! Qué tal si-

Atemu y Yugi estaban por salir de su escondite, pero el ruido de los arbustos alertó a Bakura.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron -Nos descubrieron.

-¿Huh? No. Sólo son- Ah!- Bakura le dio la bolsa de papel y en un instante ya lo tenía cargado como princesa.

-¡Bakura! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Debemos irnos- y con eso, de un salto ya estaban sobre un árbol y después saltando de techo en techo por la ciudad.

-¡Bakura! ¡Detente! Nadie nos está persiguiendo.

-No voy a arriesgarte, Ryou- Dijo Bakura entre dientes mientras seguía corriendo con la mirada fija al frente.

Ryou se sonrojó. Le encantaba la actitud protectora de Bakura.

-N-no, pero- sacudió la cabeza. Éste no era el momento para estar pensando en esas cosas-¿A dónde me llevas?

-A casa. ¿A dónde más?

-¿A casa . . .?

¿Cómo? ¿Bakura todo este tiempo se había estado ocultando en el apartamento de Ryou? ¿Un lugar tan predecible y fácil de encontrar? Menos mal que Bakura era bueno desapareciendo su rastro, de lo contrario . . . ambos estarían en _graves_ problemas.

-Listo. Llegamos- Dijo Bakura, dejando a Ryou delicadamente.

-No puedo creer que acabas de robar una panadería- Dijo Ryou con unos ojos claramente enfadados mientras ambos entraban al edificio de apartamentos. Seguía abrazando la bolsa de papel que Bakura le había dado -¿Y qué fue lo que te llevaste?- Abrió la bolsa con curiosidad.

-Profiteroles- Dijo Bakura encogiéndose de hombros mientras entraban al elevador.

-¿Profiteroles . . .?- Ryou parpadeó, sacando uno de la bolsa -Creí que no te gustaban.

-No son para mí. Son para ti- Dijo Bakura como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Para mí?- Ryou parpadeó.

-Eso dije- Asintió Bakura. La puerta del elevador se abrió con un _'Ding' _y ambos albinos caminaron hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

-Pero, ¿Por qué los tomaste para mí? ¿Cómo supiste que había regresado?

Bakura rodó sus ojos -Hikari, estamos conectados. En cuanto volviste a esta estúpida ciudad sentí tu presencia.

-. . .Oh- Dijo Ryou bobamente. Tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta -Te agradezco que hayas pensado en mí, yami. Pero esa no es excusa para robar. Ya te he dicho que eso-

Se detuvo a la mitad de su oración con la boca formando una perfecta 'o'. Justo al entrar a su apartamento estaban todas las cosas que el periódico decía que Bakura había robado. Pilas y pilas de juegos de mesa y videojuegos, montañas de tarjetas de duelo de monstruos, toneladas de libros . . .

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Dijo Ryou con preocupación.

-Son obsequios- Bakura dijo sencillamente.

-¿O-obsequios? Bakura, leí sobre ti en el diario. Nadie te obsequió esto. Lo _robaste_- Cerró la puerta con llave tras él. Esperando que nadie hubiera notado los objetos robados.

-No. Yo no dije que eran obsequios para mí. Por supuesto que robé todo esto. Asumí que escuchaste de mi reputación cuando regresaste a Domino- Bakura avanzó hasta sentarse en el sofá color blanco junto a las cartas de duelo de monstruos-Son obsequios para ti.

-¿P-para mí?

-Uh-huh. Para ti, Hikari.

Ryou lo miró confundido sin decir nada. Esto no tenía sentido para él.

Bakura suspiró -Estaba consiguiendo cosas que sé que te agradan para entregártelas cuando volvieras.

-Pero . . . ¿Por qué? No era necesario . . .- Quiso agregar que no era necesario si pensaba _robarlas_, pero prefirió omitir eso. Algo le decía que podía herir los sentimientos de Bakura si lo hacía.

Bakura se puso de pie -Porque quería demostrarte que . . . te aprecio- Dijo con algo de dificultad. ¿Acaso Bakura estaba nervioso? No. Imposible. Ryou seguro estaba imaginando cosas.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Ryou iba a decir algo pero repentinamente escuchó como Bakura gruñía.

-Te extrañé, ¿De acuerdo?- Tomó los hombros de Ryou, sobresaltándolo -Irte fue una estupidez. Estuve aquí _horas_ tratando de averiguar cómo funcionaba la computadora portátil que robé para poder hablar contigo. Pero al final no lo logré y la mandé al reino de las sombras. Intenté usar el teléfono pero no me dejaste tu número y pasarán muchas vidas antes de que le pida ayuda al faraón o a su enano- Bakura se acercó un poco más-Yo sé que a veces te hago enfadar, Hikari. Pero por favor no vuelvas a dejarme. Tú . . . en verdad me haces falta.

Ryou por dentro se sentía como galletas de chocolate recién horneadas- suaves, ligeramente derretidas y deliciosamente cálidas. Un rubor rojizo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-Bakura . . .

-Por eso conseguí todo esto. Pensé que si te demostraba cuánto me importas no decidirías irte de nuevo.

-Yami, no me fui porque estuviera molesto contigo- tomó la mano de Bakura y entrelazó sus dedos -Me fui porque papá quería que tomara un semestre de estudios en América. Pero tienes razón. Fue una mala idea.

-Claro que lo fue- Dijo Bakura muy molesto mientras su mano libre pasaba del hombro de Ryou hasta el cabello blanco de su hikari.

-Yo también te eché de menos, Bakura. No es fácil estar sin ti.

-Entonces no lo estés- Bakura se inclinó y unió sus labios con los de Ryou.

El beso fue corto y rápido. Bakura separó sus labios casi enseguida observando a Ryou. Buscaba alguna señal de incomodidad o desagrado y al darse cuenta de que su hikari seguía sonrosado y con los ojos cerrados, decidió descender nuevamente. Esta vez el beso fue más largo. Movía sus labios contra los de Ryou y lo besaba una y otra vez. Sus manos encontraron la cintura del menor y lo acercaron más a él. Ryou sentía que se derretía en los labios de Bakura. Bakura separó ligeramente sus labios y Ryou imitó la acción permitiéndole a su yami introducir su lengua. Ryou sentía un cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda de Bakura.

-B-Bakura . . .- suspiró Ryou mientras su yami besaba y mordisqueaba su oreja. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

Bakura gruñó y rozó su lengua por el punto de pulso en el cuello de su hikari. Ryou mordió su labio inferior y estrujó los hombros de Bakura.

Su yami se apartó de él repentinamente para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. El rostro de Ryou estaba tan rojo como una fresa y le costaba trabajo mantener contacto visual con el otro.

-Vamos- Bakura lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia su habitación. Ryou simplemente lo siguió.

...

-Bueno. Supongo que Ryou estará bien- Suspiró Yugi, dejando de lado su teléfono celular. Era la décima vez que intentaba llamarle al albino después de que se fue con Bakura y su amigo no le había respondido ni una sola vez.

-Está con Bakura. Ese ladrón sólo causa problemas. Pero por lo menos sabe mantener a salvo a Ryou- Dijo Atemu sentado a la orilla de la cama de su hikari

-Sí, tienes razón- Yugi sonrió -Además seguramente tienen mucho de qué hablar.

-Mm-hm- Asintió Atemu.

Yugi se sentó junto a su yami y lo tomó de la mano, un rubor adornaba sus mejillas. Atemu sonrió y rozó su pulgar por encima de los nudillos de la pequeña mano de Yugi.

-Yami,- Yugi parpadeó alzando la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede, aibou?

-¿Cómo supiste a dónde iría Bakura?- preguntó con clara confusión.

-Fue bastante sencillo, en realidad- Atemu se encogió de hombros -Sólo fue necesario prestar atención a los crímenes. Entonces fue bastante obvio.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Yugi inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

-Todo lo que hurtaba eran cosas sin valor para Bakura. ¿Videojuegos? ¿Libros?- Atemu arqueó una ceja -Si Bakura estuviera robando por placer como en su vida pasada, tendría más sentido que tomara oro y joyas . . . Así fue como me di cuenta de lo que ocurría. Estaba consiguiendo cosas para Ryou.

-Oh. ¡Ya veo! Eres muy observador, Yami- Yugi sonrió. Aunque aún algo no encajaba -Pero . . . ¿Cómo supiste que iría a una panadería justamente hoy? ¿Y a esa específicamente?

-Eso fue suerte y una corazonada. Imaginé que Bakura notaría la presencia de Ryou e intentaría conseguir algo más. Sé que a Ryou y a ti les encanta ir a esa panadería. Sólo fue mera intuición.

-Mm. Tiene sentido

Yugi sonrió y se recargó en el hombro de Atemu.

...

-Es extraño- Musitó Ryou mientras se sentaba a desayunar junto a su yami. Sus ojos estaban leyendo el diario de esa mañana.

-¿Qué te parece extraño?- preguntó Bakura tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

-No hay ninguna noticia acerca del robo de anoche ¿Crees que no notaron que te llevaste los profiteroles?

-No hay noticia porque no quise que la hubiera. No dejé huella alguna- Bakura sonrió con malicia.

-¿Quieres decir que eres el criminal más buscado de Domino por _elección_?

-Uh-huh. Naturalmente- Dijo Bakura mientras comía los panqueques que su hikari había preparado -Fue divertido recuperar mi antigua fama por un tiempo.

Ryou lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Bakura frunciendo el ceño.

-Yami, la policía te está buscando . . .¡¿por diversión?! Ambos estamos en un gran aprieto por esto, Bakura . . .- dijo con tanta calma como pudo.

-Tranquilo, Hikari, lo tengo cubierto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Bakura sonrió -Supiste del robo al banco, ¿cierto?

-Sí . . .- Ryou entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Bakura con desconfianza.

-Pues voy a usar el dinero para hacer un trato con Kaiba. Me hizo una buena oferta. Si le pagaba la cantidad que me indicó, él se encargaría de borrar cualquier registro que las autoridades tengan de mí. Mi rostro desaparecería de sus listas.

-¿Estás seguro que Kaiba puede hacerlo?- Preguntó Ryou.

-Así es, Hikari- Dijo Bakura con algo de fastidio- Hoy iré a darle el dinero- Asintió tomando otro trago del jugo de naranja -Me habría gustado conservar mi fama, pero no puedo tomar ningún riesgo. Tu seguridad es más importante.

Ryou bajó la mirada y sintió como su rostro se sentía ligeramente más cálido.

-Te lo agradezco, Bakura . . .

Bakura le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la entrada de su hogar seguido por Ryou.

-Regresaré más tarde- Dijo Bakura con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-Mm-hm- Ryou asintió -¿Regresarás a tiempo para la cena?

-Seguro

Ryou sonrió mientras sus ojos se posaron en un objeto extraño en la sala.

-Bakura . . . esa pintura no estaba aquí ayer . . .- señaló a un colorido cuadro sobre el sofá -¡Bakura! Tú-

-Será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos más tarde, Hikari.

Y salió rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

¡Y eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado. **Tendershipping** es mi pareja favorita de Yu-Gi-Oh y creo que hacen falta más fics sobre ellos ^-^

¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer! Y si te gustó (o incluso si no) ¿Por qué no me das tu opinión? ¡Me alegrarás el día!


End file.
